


Take Another Little Piece of My Heart

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: When only one half of a pair gets a name while the other is meant to be found, Jun finds it troublesome that his soulmate-identifying mark had always been incomplete. He knew he was destined to be with Minghao. He just wasn't sure which one.





	1. Sides to a Story

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this as [a prompt on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/hypnotic_scene/status/976425292712484864) a few weeks back and it ended up haunting me. It demanded a story, and here I am.
> 
> I promise I'd go back to updating [Stuck in a Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243755) once this one stops bothering me.

The idea of soulmates is a fascinating thing. When two people are born into the world just so they can find each other, what other word is there to use to describe it? What makes it more interesting is the chase. With only one half of a soulmate pair born with an identifier to search for their partner, complications are sure to arise. Such is the case for Wen Junhui.

In a world with a finite number of names, the worst fate some people can have is having a soulmate with a common moniker. Junhui’s soulmate seems to have it out for him right at the beginning with his identifying mark remaining incomplete. While everyone else he knows has a complete brand written across their left wrist, Wen Junhui only has half of a name on his – Minghao. He makes sure to keep his forearm covered in bracelets to avoid any unnecessary prodding.

Like everyone else in the world, Junhui wants nothing more than to find his soulmate. But the anomaly on his wrist demands for him to be more cautious in approaching just anyone named Minghao. Life always tries to be funny with Junhui, though.

 

_ Hou _

Junhui shines in the arts, taking to piano, dance, and acting like a moth to a flame. His parents knew well enough to enroll him in classes to keep him occupied. It’s during one of the many recitals and competitions he joins that he first meets Hou Minghao.

He’s doing a monologue of a western classic, making his performance all the more impressive considering he was only 10 years old. They were old souls, both preferring Chinese epics over the young adult dramas showing on TV. They bond over their love of performing, bouncing lines between each other whenever they were participating in a play. In between, Minghao chooses to dance a solo waltz while Junhui tinkers away at piano keys. 

At 15, Junhui receives his first kiss when Minghao practices his role as Prince Phillip from their school’s adaptation of  _ Sleeping Beauty _ . It was awkward yet sweet in its innocence. He wonders if all soulmates felt this way when they first discover each other.

He doesn’t get to explore the possibilities as much as he wants when they end up going to different schools at opposite ends of the province. But Junhui figures, that if he were truly meant to be with Hou Minghao, fate will find a way.

 

_ Chen _

Nothing is more awkward than having to transfer schools and becoming the new kid. Entering the academy as a freshman would have been fine since he’s coming in with an entire class of others. But as a sophomore, Junhui finds himself left alone for most of the time, at least, until Chen Minghao invites himself to a seat at his corner lunch table.

“You don’t mind if I sit here, right?”

There’s a quiet confidence in the older boy that makes Junhui look at him with some sort of hero worship. He’s forever grateful that Minghao took enough of an interest in him to try and be his friend.

“No one should be alone. It’s not like I lose anything by introducing myself to you. At worst, I get your name and that’s it. At best, we become part of each other’s lives in more ways than one.”

Junhui wishes it were the latter, but it’s not like he can count out Hou Minghao. He was his first love after all.

 

_ Xu _

By the time Junhui goes to college, he hopes that he doesn’t encounter any more of fate’s cruel jokes. His heart already aches twice as much as it should when his love for Chen Minghao grew over the years, all while having lingering feelings for his childhood sweetheart. But life continues to be funny for him. While holding auditions for their university dance group, Junhui meets Xu Minghao.

The boy is quiet at first, keeping to himself while most everyone breaks off into rambunctious cliques. His dance was nothing less than explosive, immediately calling Junhui’s attention. Minghao’s street style was so unlike what his classical training entailed, causing him to take interest far more than should. It felt like an invitation for disaster.

Perhaps Junhui was a masochist for choosing to take Minghao under his wing. But as the days and weeks passed, he watched the shy boy with explosive dance moves transform into one of his best friends. Behind his quiet demeanor was someone with a loud disposition. Minghao had a solid set of principles that he voices out whenever situations call for it. They can spend hours discussing several counts of choreography, and even longer when it comes to taking the perfect photo.

What he loves the most about the younger’s dynamic personality was Minghao’s uncanny ability to adjust along with Junhui. While conversation was always a good thing, he appreciates when Minghao grows quiet in serious situations. He’s there to offer words of support when Junhui feels particularly down, there to crack a joke to cut through any tension after an argument, there to flash a smile to brighten up the day. Xu Minghao was pure sunshine.

And it tears Junhui apart.

 

* * *

 

His world comes crashing down when an email reaches him in the middle of the semester.

 

_ I’m not sure what your number is, but I hope you still use this address. Otherwise, I’m making a huge fool of myself. _

_ Anyway… I’m part of a TV drama and we’re filming near your university. Do you think we can meet up? _

_ Yours, _

_ Hou Minghao _

 

There’s a phantom itch on his left wrist that he can’t help but scratch as he reads the short message several times over. Junhui is able to stay in his bubble for long periods of time because he compartmentalizes. He laughs cynically when the first thing he thinks about is calling Chen Minghao for advice. He nearly faints when Xu Minghao decides to bust through his door moments after the thought.

“Help me with my history homework,” the younger boy demands, lying down face first on Junhui’s bed face if it was his own.

“If by help, you mean do,” Junhui trails off, his tone teasing.

“Same thing,” Minghao quips with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“I can’t learn things for you.”

“You already know them. I’m saving both of us time.”

Junhui laughs at the pout the other throws his way. Minghao being cute is a huge weakness, and the boy knows it. If only figuring out this soulmate ordeal was as easy as giving into anything adorable, then Junhui’s life will be complete.

“What’s wrong?”

Minghao’s question pulls him from his reverie, making him realize that he had grown suspiciously somber. Junhui weighs his options then.

Xu Minghao with his quiet nature and boyish charm had always proven himself to be a great listener. It may not hurt to tell him how half of his name is written on Junhui’s wrist. On the other hand, revealing that part of himself may end up making things too awkward.

“It’s nothing,” Junhui says after a few moments. “I just got an email from a friend I haven’t seen in years. He’ll be around next week and is asking if we can meet.”

“Bad falling out?” Minghao guesses.

“Nah,” Junhui says with a shake of his head. “Our lives just took us in two separate directions.

 

_ Will it surprise you to say I still have the same number? I’m sure yours is different, though. Text me when you have free time. I’ll go to you. _


	2. Neo

The sight of Hou Minghao takes Junhui’s breath away. The years, and perhaps his career and lifestyle, had done good on him. His skin was fairer than ever. His clothes made him look like a million bucks. And there was just an aura around him that made him seem untouchable. Junhui was one to to take pride in his looks, but he looks like a peasant next to Minghao.

“You look good, don’t worry,” the younger boy says with a chuckle.

“I spoke out loud, huh?”

Minghao breaks out into laughter, his unguarded expression reminding Junhui of the kid he met all those years ago. He can’t help but smile softly as the nostalgia washes over him.

“It’s so good to see you again,” Minghao says fondly. “And it looks like you haven’t changed a bit!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Junhui asks in mock anger.

“I mean that in the best way. I was hoping for it anyhow,” the other replies, his thought trailing off as pink tinges his cheeks.

The two of them share shy smiles, slowly easing into conversation about the years they’ve been apart. Junhui’s glad to see that life as a celebrity didn’t affect much of Minghao, save for a few things. One of which was sometimes referring to him as Neo, which Junhui teases him for.

Their trip down memory lane doesn’t go as peaceful as he hopes, though. A few of Minghao’s fans were able to recognize him, even with his back turned away from other patrons of the café. Junhui can only be so grateful that they were respectful enough not to interrupt their meal, waiting until there was an obvious lull in their conversation before asking for a handshake, an autograph, or a picture. Minghao indulges them, later citing a need to maintain his image.

“I understand,” Junhui says, interrupting the actor in the middle of his apology. “There’s no need to be sorry. If anything, I feel proud that people recognize you. It means you’re successful in what you do, right? Your fans were nice, too.”

They spend a good couple of hours just hanging out. Junhui regales Minghao with students about college while the other shares anecdotes about various people he’s worked with. By the time Minghao’s manager comes to pick him up, Junhui already feels attached again. It makes him wonder if the longing before they even separate and the elation over the promise of another meeting was how it should feel with his soulmate.

It is Minghao after all.

 

*****

 

By some amazing twist of fate, Junhui and Minghao’s schedules match up perfectly. The days when the college student only has a few classes are the same as when the actor doesn’t have to be on set, allowing for them to meet up as often as they could. Junhui goes in and out of dance practices on the dot, spends less time lazing around in his dorm, sees fewer people than he normally would. His ability to make himself scarce for the past couple of weeks has made a few eyebrows rise, including that of his junior. So it doesn’t really come as a surprise when Junhui finds Xu Minghao lounging in his room one night.

“I told Wonwoo not to let strays in,” Junhui quips, chuckling as the younger boy sends him a side-eye. “You don’t get to judge. You’re on my bed, in my room. I can kick you out.”

It’s an empty threat of course, and Minghao knows it, rolling around and messing up the sheets for good measure.

“Brat,” Junhui mutters, slapping his hand against the other’s thigh. “Move, I’m tired.”

Minghao rolls closer to the wall, watching silently as Junhui settles down on his back. He can feel the weight of the other’s stare, turning his head to face him and asking if something was wrong.

“Where have you been?” Minghao asks in a whisper.

“You know my Thursdays are always loaded,” Junhui replies.

“That’s not what I meant.”

And Junhui knows it wasn’t. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to explain himself without spilling his guts out to this Minghao. So he chooses to remain vague when it comes to telling him anything.

“Remember that old friend we talked about? The one I hadn’t talked to in a while.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that in passing.”

“He’s in town for work, so I hang out with him when I’m free,” Junhui explains. “He travels a lot and usually has a packed schedule, so we’re making the most of his time here to catch up.”

“Is it Neo Hou?” Minghao asks after a long pause.

Junhui sits up in a snap, eyes wide in surprise. Minghao snickers beside him, teasing the elder about the ugly expression on his face.

“You can’t be shocked about that,” he muses disbelievingly. “You’re hanging out with a famous actor who appeals to people in our age group. Said actor is also filming near the university. You can’t expect that people will keep quiet about seeing the two of you together. Rumors are already going around campus.”

Junhui’s mouth opens and closes, but no words form. Minghao has that judging stare back on his face at how dumb he probably looks. If it was anyone else, Junhui is likely to feel offended. But this was Minghao and he was too cute to be mad at.

“What exactly is everyone saying?”

“Nothing damaging really,” Minghao says with a shrug. “Some hit the nail on the head that you two are old friends. There’s some speculation that you’re an extra in the show he’s filming. Another one floating around is his management company is scouting you and he’s trying to convince you to sign on. That one has everyone excited, but it got shot down quickly when they realized he’s with an acting agency and you’re a dance major.”

“What if they’re venturing into making an idol group?”

It was Minghao’s turn to look surprised, jaw falling slack at the possibility. “Are you telling me it’s real?”

Junhui chuckles as he lies down again, poking at Minghao’s cheek when he pouts at the lack of an answer. “No, I’m not. It’s really just two friends catching up.”

 

* * *

 

In the month that follows, Junhui sees more of his childhood sweetheart more than he does his college friends. The casual hangouts had taken a turn somewhere in between, making him feel as if he was going on dates. The feeling is as far as it goes though, neither of them putting a label to what they had just yet. Slowly but surely, Junhui was seeing more of Hou Minghao than he is Neo Hou.

“Hey Jun?”

He feels the tug on his arm before the call of his name even registers. Minghao had stopped walking, his fingers keeping a tight grip on Junhui’s hand to keep him still.

“What is i–”

Junhui doesn’t manage to finish his question, doesn’t even remember what he was supposed to ask. All he knows is how soft Minghao’s lips feel on his.


	3. Zoom

As much as Junhui would love to say he was well on his way to happily ever after, the college student did have midterms looming ahead. He still recalls the sound of his humorless chuckle when Minghao’s busy schedule began clashing with his. The actor’s drama is already filming its climax, demanding more of Neo Hou on set. It was expected, but it didn’t mean either of them had to be happy about it, as seen in their infrequent texts and missed calls.

With the stress of exams in the horizon and the newness of a relationship strained with schedule conflicts, Junhui wishes for any sort of distraction. While he usually likens that to one Xu Minghao, the younger boy has been relatively absent. He knows the other is likely bogged down by his own studies, but Junhui has gotten used to how Minghao would make a spot for himself in his and Wonwoo’s dorm during exam season.

_ “I need someone to keep me company,” Minghao says with a pout. _

_ “You live with Mingyu,” Jun points out. _

_ Wonwoo snorts at them before burying his nose in his textbook. “That’s exactly why he’s here.” _

_ “He’s too loud,” Minghao continues to whine. “And you two will actually kick my ass if I slack off, so yeah, more reason for me to stay here instead.” _

Junhui wishes he has both of them here, except Wonwoo is at Soonyoung’s and Minghao is nowhere to be found.

It was pretty ironic considering how the younger boy had searched him out before, but is now the one who was unreachable. The moments they crossed paths on campus were only long enough to greet each other, the younger darting off elsewhere once done. The few times Junhui sent out an invite to eat or hang out were quickly shot down with a conflict in plans, making him have a sinking feeling that Minghao was avoiding him.

With little else to give him the break he’s in desperate need of, he logs onto his Weibo and posts a pouty selfie with a caption of how academic requirements are killing him. It wasn’t long until someone commiserates with him, leaving a comment that makes Junhui think how truly pitiful he was.

_ Are you free enough to take a call? _

Trust that the universe will find a way to throw a wrench in his life in the most ironic ways. He longs for his boyfriend and best friend, and somehow ends up conjuring his mentor.

Unlike Hou Minghao who only recently came back into his life and Xu Minghao who is an almost regular presence, Chen Minghao was someone Junhui can always count on. Though their contact comes seldomly, the two friends manage to dive into their friendship as if no time has passed. It’s the very reason why he doesn’t hesitate to pick up his phone and press his speed dial, waiting for the older boy to answer the call.

“I was planning on calling you, not the other way around,” comes the grumbling through the receiver.

Junhui chuckles, making a quip about Minghao being important enough to spare what limited call minutes he has. “Besides,” he says once his laughter dies down. “The way you typed made it look like you have something huge to share.”

There’s a considerable pause before Minghao responds, which Junhui spends worrying his bottom lip.

“How’s Neo?”

He can’t stop the gasp that leaves his mouth, genuinely surprised that his high school mentor seems to know more than what Junhui means for him to. There’s a humorless snicker over the line, imagining the possibility of Minghao shaking his head at his naïveté.

“I have colleagues who are fans,” he prattles off. “They keep talking about taking a train ride to visit the filming site, which I also figured to be your college town. It was easy to connect the dots after that.”

“Am I that transparent?” Junhui asks with a scoff.

“I’m not wrong, am I?”

“No,” he replies with a sigh. “He’s here. We’ve talked. We’re–”

Minghao picks up where he trails off, clicking his tongue in slight judgment. “Are you sure about this?”

Junhui lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, trying to piece together his thoughts before saying anything he might regret.

Hou Minghao had always known the oddity of his soulmate mark, leading both of them to be cautious in their younger years but hopeful of what the future may bring. Everything was thrown for a loop when Junhui met Chen Minghao in high school. It took long months and an immense amount of trust from him to reveal the name on his wrist, making the friends tiptoe around each other all while trying to make sense of it. Meeting Xu Minghao in university was what made Junhui put all his walls up, only for the younger to carve a place for himself in his life without asking for any permission.

He tells all of this to his high school senior, all the way up to reconnecting with his childhood love and somehow losing his college ward.

“So many Minghaos.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Junhui scoffs.

“Do you want a piece of my wisdom?”

“I’m pretty sure your so-called wisdom got us in trouble more than once in high school,” he quips, only to sigh in resolution at the end. “I’ll take anything, really.”

“I found my soulmate.”

Junhui promptly falls off his computer chair at the revelation, sputtering in shock.

“His name is Yang Feitong,” Minghao continues when it became apparent that the younger boy wasn’t coherent enough to talk. “He’s one of the new interns at the company. When his supervisor took them around to introduce to everyone, that’s when things fell into place. It’s been a few weeks now. We’ve just been taking the time to get to know each other and making sure together is where and what we want to be.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I remember how awkward it was for you to tell me that part of my name was on your wrist. I remember how hard it was to admit you didn’t know what to do with having feelings for two different people. I remember the breakdown you went through when you met Xu Minghao.”

Junhui takes a deep breath and holds it in, waiting in trepidation for the other shoe to drop.

“I’m telling you this in hopes that I can help you make sense of things,” Minghao says. “I’m okay. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Junhui breathes in and out, counts from one to ten, keeps his eyes and ears open. He knows it’s not as simple as that.

“I need to know,” Minghao starts back up. “Can you tell me about them?”

There’s a retort at the tip of his tongue about how unnecessary it seems to him. This Minghao knows of his past and present, being privy to Junhui questioning fate and his meltdowns because of it. But he relents, even giving updates regarding Neo’s reappearance in his life and their relationship status.

He goes on to talk about Xu Minghao’s reactions, from Junhui making himself scarce, to finding out his friendship with the actor, to his current lack of presence. He talks about how off the feeling was to not have the younger boy be his usual bratty self around him. There was no playfulness during dance practice, no whining for food at his door, no demands for help with assignments.

Junhui registers the low chuckle coming over the line, making him pause his storytelling to ask what his old friend found amusing.

“You’ve been talking nonstop for about twenty minutes,” Minghao replies. “I guess I have to go back to an earlier question. Are you sure about this?”

“I’m confused,” Junhui confesses.

“In those twenty minutes, I’ve heard you talk about your boyfriend for two, maybe three minutes,” the elder replies. “You told me how you he contacted you, how you’ve gone out several times, how he kissed you, and how you’re now in a relationship surviving on phone tag. Yet here you are still waxing poetic about how much you miss Xu Minghao and all his little quirks. So I have to ask, are you sure you picked the right one?”

Junhui remains silent, not knowing how to answer.

“Minghao is quite a common name. You already encountered three, and who knows how many more are in your future?”

“That doesn’t really help,” Junhui grumbles.

“All I’m saying is that fate may be kinder to you than most of us,” Minghao continues. “You managed to forge a relationship with the people you met in various points of your life. Maybe it’s not about the name on your wrist anymore. Maybe it’s about what you really feel.”

The sentence hangs in the air for a few moments, and just like that, a bulb goes off in Junhui’s head.

“A choice. You’re saying fate is giving me a choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should give everyone a rundown about these Minghaos in case not everyone knows where they came from LOL
> 
> -Hou Minghao/Neo Hou is Junhui's childhood friend. He's the guy he confused for The8 when the latter came to Pledis. Neo used to be an SM trainee.
> 
> -Chen Minghao is Junhui's friend from Shenzhen. He participated in Idol Producer, where EXO's Lay and GOT7's Jackson were among the mentors. This Minghao is also part of a trainee group called ZOOM, with one member being Yang Feitong.
> 
> -Xu Minghao... If you don't know who he is with regards to Junhui, why are you here? LOL


End file.
